Shot lemon: Free Makoto-senpai
by ladyotaku8231
Summary: Hola! Bueno, gracias a una amiga demente que conocí en face porque ambas estamos igual de locas y escribimos cositas, jajaja, hice esto. Amé la serie, los chicos y claro ;) sus músculos. Ella me dio ideas. No lo hizo pero si me ayudó mucho. Se lo agradezco. Espero les guste. Es cortito y el lemon, oki, el lemon es pesadito. Gracias. Espero les guste.


_**Jueves, 24 de septiembre de 2015.**_

 _ **Hola! y gracias a quien haya decidido darle una oportunidad al shot. Quiero mandar un saludo y un agradecimiento muy especial a mi buena amiga Bell Moon. Muchas gracias bella, demente ;) jajaja, por ayudarme dándome ideas y haciendo correciones que eran necesarias.**_

 _ **Y sin mas, ¡el shot! jajaja. Besos. Los quiero :3**_

* * *

 **Aquella tarde…**

 _POV Gou_

Los últimos han sido unos intensos meses de estudiar las rutinas de Rin, mi prepotente y talentoso hermano, y de preparar comida balanceada y rica en vitaminas y proteínas para los muchachos. Aunque todo fue gracias a mi esfuerzo y al de la profesora Amakata, y por supuesto también al del pesado de Goro.

Los chicos no lo saben, pero he seguido rigurosamente sus dietas y con ellas también el crecimiento de sus músculos. ¡Sí! ¡Han crecido notablemente! Así que todo ha valido la pena.

Me hace muy feliz que las proteínas con las que he cocinado sus alimentos estén surtiendo efecto. ¡Oh, sí! Es que no creo haya nada más hermoso en la vida que los grandes y bien marcados pectorales de un hombre… Como los que tiene el engreído de Rei y de paso sea dicho, la belleza esa de mi ex, Sousuke.

Aquel idiota de Sousuke es un pesado… Y es más fácil hacerle cosquillas al Hulk y sacarle una carcajada que hacerlo reír a él. Pero la verdad es la verdad, y lo cierto es que ese hombre es tan hermoso… Oh sí, lástima lo que pasó…

El tonto de Rin se dio cuenta de que Sousuke y yo hacíamos mucho más que hablar cuando él iba a visitarlo a la casa y, bueno, me terminó miserablemente. ¡Es un grosero de tiempo completo! Pero vaya que sabía usar esos músculos… Ah, sí, ningún hombre me ha cargado como lo hacía él… Con tanta facilidad y al mismo tiempo con tanta delicadeza…

En fin… Por otro lado, no puede haber mejor espectáculo en este mundo que ver a Haruka-san quitarse la ropa desaforadamente para meterse al agua. ¡Son los segundos más esperados para cualquier adicta a los músculos como yo! Definitivamente los mejores.

Luego con Nagisa, bueno… A pesar de ser él quien come con mayor gusto todo lo que preparo (y al que le pongo una dosis extra de proteínas) no hay caso. Es atlético, sí, y tiene unos ojos muy lindos, como casi todos los muchachos. Pero quien mejor cuerpo tiene de todos ellos (además del odioso de Sousuke) es él… Ah, la perfección hecha un bello, tierno y dulce hombre: Makoto-senpai.

Así es, el hermoso Makoto-senpai no se conforma con tener los ojos verdes más tiernos, transparentes y preciosos que haya visto en toda mi jodida vida. Ah, no, este bellísimo hombre además de tener una amable personalidad, un cabello bien cuidado y una sonrisa que derretiría al mismo cielo, tiene un cuerpo exquisitamente bien proporcionado. ¡Es bello! ¡Divino!

Es que, por Kami, ¡Por Kami! ¿por dónde empiezo, ah? Es casi… No, qué digo casi, ¡Es PERFECTO!

Cada vez que le veo el cuello mientras está haciendo los ejercicios de calentamiento con los demás, quiero acercármele y prenderme de él para robarle un apasionado beso.

Cada vez que veo como estira los brazos para irse preparando para entrar a la piscina, quiero agarrarme de ellos y hacerlos la barra de un improvisado columpio. ¡Con lo fuerte que es estoy segura que podría resistir mi peso!

Su pecho… Pensar en su esculpido y delicioso pecho, me ha hecho cometer locuras en varias ocasiones, en más de una noche de soledad y aburrimiento…

Ver esos abdominales tan marcados y, por Kami, ¡por Kami! Sus brazos… Ver lo tonificados que tiene los brazos y las piernas, hacen que quiera meterlo a la primera habitación que encuentre y violarlo hasta el amanecer.

Makoto-senpai es en definitiva el más musculoso de los cuatro y cómo me gustaría poder algún día…

—Gou-san, ¡Gou-san! ¿No tienes por ahí más de esas galletas que nos diste el otro día?

—Que no es Gou-san, Nagisa-kun. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, ah?

—Como sea. —Exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el flacucho ese —¿Tienes o no? De verdad son deliciosas y ya me dio mucha hambre.

Mientras Rei y mi tormento hacía varias noches, Makoto-senpai, hacían caras de tragedia al pensar que yo hubiera vuelto hacer galletas ricas en nutrientes con diferentes formas y sabores para cada uno de ellos, le dije a Nagisa-kun que no tenía en el momento. Pero que si quería luego podía llevarle una pequeña bolsa a cambio de media hora más de entrenamiento al otro día.

Él protestó, pero otros, como un apasionado Haruka (que le encanta más estar en el agua que lo que a mí me gusta ver un par de buenos… brazos), estuvieron de acuerdo.

Total fue que el entrenamiento por ese día había terminado, así que me fui al casillero por la pequeña libreta en donde llevaba mi diario preferido: La del crecimiento de sus bellos músculos.

Estaba ahí, plácidamente repasando las grandes y deliciosas medidas de Makoto-senpai en mi libreta rosa de corazones cuando un sonido llamó mi atención. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde y en la escuela no debía de haber nadie. Por eso sentí miedo cuando escuché el ruido de una ducha de agua abierta. Provenía del baño de mujeres, lo cual se me hizo más extraño aún.

Los únicos, bueno, prácticamente los únicos que solían quedarse hasta tarde entrenando en la escuela, eran mis muchachos. Todos los demás (incluyendo el club de gimnasia que son las más apasionadas a la hora de ensayar) se iban temprano.

Guardando con sumo cuidado mi preciada libreta de tallas en el casillero, fui a ver de qué se trataba. Pero si hubiera sabido lo que me iba a encontrar al llegar ahí, ¡habría ido más rápido! ¡Volando!

En la ducha y botando algo de vapor, estaba mi sueño erótico hecho una hermosa realidad. Estaba la belleza de Makoto-senpai tomando un baño como Dios lo trajo al mundo y como debería de mantenerse siempre para el goce y disfrute de mis pobres ojos y del de las demás. Completamente desnudo…

En la puerta y teniendo mucho cuidado de que no notara mi presencia, veía lo apretado de su bello trasero. ¡Ternurita! Ah, sí, qué nalguitas tan pequeñas y deliciosas… Podía apreciar muy bien una de las cosas que más me gustó de él desde la primera vez que lo vi. Su gran, gran y marcada espalda.

Viendo sin parpadear su escultural espalda mientras él tenía la cabeza apoyada en el azulejo del baño, porque al parecer estaba pensando en algo delicado, no pude resistirlo. Quitándome los zapatos y siendo exageradamente cuidadosa de que no me escuchara, llegué con él y sin importarme que tenía ropa puesta, lo abracé y descubrí lo que siempre quise sentir… Qué tan suave era su musculosa piel…

—¡¿Ah?! —Se giró asustado. Y cuando me vio me preguntó preocupado… — ¿Gou-chan?

—Shu, shu… Makoto-senpai… —Susurré.

Lentamente lo giré y volví a abrazarlo con más fuerza para que no se marchara. —No digas nada… Y tan sólo déjame tocarte, por favor… Déjame tocarte…

.

-.-

.

 _POV Makoto_

Debí haberle hecho caso a mi razón y no a mi erección cuando ella me tocó. No debí haberme…

Oye, no, espera, ¿Cómo podría llamarse eso? No fue hacer el amor, porque hasta donde sé y he leído, eso que hicimos Gou-san y yo en el baño de la escuela no es precisamente hacer el amor. No, no, no. Eso fue algo salvaje, muy salvaje. Entonces no puedo decir que hicimos el amor porque no sería correcto.

La forma en la que ella me tocó por todas partes y la manera en la que yo la embestí contra el azulejo de la ducha mientras el agua no dejaba de mojarla y de excitarla, fue violenta. Diría entonces, con temor a equivocarme, que cogí a Gou-san en el baño de mujeres mientras me duchaba antes de salir.

Y bueno, aunque fue delicioso y jamás podré olvidar lo que me hizo sentir, sí estoy preocupado por mi vida. ¡Porque es la hermana de Rin-san! ¡De Rin Matsuoka! ¿Qué voy hacer ahora, ah? ¡¿Qué carajo voy hacer?! ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo si Rin-san se llegara a dar cuenta de todo lo que le hice a su dulce y bella hermanita menor, ah? ¡¿Qué voy hacer?!

Por Kami, estoy metido en un gran problema… Pero a pesar de eso, no me arrepiento de nada. Es que esa mujer es increíble. La más hermosa y caliente con la que jamás haya estado en mi vida.

No sé si se deba a lo fuerte que gritó mientras la embestía, o por la forma en la que besaba con pasión, locura y desenfreno cada parte de mi -según ella- "hermoso" cuerpo, pero me hizo sentir como nunca nadie me había hecho sentir antes. Tal vez fue por lo mucho que me excitó cuando alcanzó el orgasmo y me clavó las uñas en mi "deliciosa y comestible" espalda, pero fue increíble, sensacional…

Y sé que… No. Estoy seguro de que Rin jugaría conmigo al tiro al blanco si se enterara de todo lo que le hice a su hermana esa tarde en uno de los baños de Iwatobi. Pero, ¿Cómo no querer repetir una sección de desenfrenado sexo con ella si me hizo sentir el tipo más atractivo y especial del universo, ah? ¡¿Cómo hago para resistir estas ganas de cogerla otra vez?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

Bueno, lo que podría hacer es hacérselo una vez más. Y si Rin, po motivo se llegara a dar cuenta, pues le puedo pedir el favor a Haruka de que me esconda en su casa, así como cuando Nagisa se voló de la suya, y listo, asunto arreglado, ¿verdad?

¡Aahh! ¿A quien trato de engañar? Ese Haru no sirve para nada. ¡Para un culo! Y no debería estarme riendo, ¡porque lo que necesito es que esta erección me baje!

Pero es que es la verdad. Ese pendejo de Haru no quiere y no piensa en otra cosa que no sea nadar en una piscina en su estilo preferido y, yo creo, el único que conoce: _free_. Entonces no me puedo esconder en su casa porque ése no sirve para nada.

Tampoco puedo ir y tirármeles la intimidad a Rei-san y a Nagisa-kun a su casa para que Rin no me mate por comérmele a la hermana.

Entonces, ¡¿Qué hago?! Yo quiero coger a esa mujer otra vez así como la cogí cuando se metió al baño, me abrazó por la espalda y luego me besó cuando descubrí que se trataba de ella. Quiero volver a verla de rodillas ante mí y succionándomelo sin parar. Necesito escuchar sus gemidos aún con la boca llena porque mi pene no la dejaba.

Pero, ¡¿Cómo hago?! ¿Qué hago con el problemático de Rin, ah? No, tengo que pensar en algo con urgencia, porque yo necesito volver a coger a Gou-san como lo hice ese día. La necesito ahora mismo.

Quiero verla y sentir su boca atendiéndome así como aquella tarde en donde me sorprendió en plena meditación. Tengo que volver a quitarle la ropa. Y ojalá sea así como aquel día, completamente mojada, para verle los erguidos y hermosos pezones que tanto gusto me dieron. Necesito volver a probarlos y escuchar cómo grita y se retuerce de placer mientras se los chupo.

No, así me toque nadar hasta occidente después de que Rin se dé cuenta, yo tengo que volver a estar a solas con ella y escucharla gemir mientras se lo meto una, y otra, y otra vez…

Quiero volver a penetrarla y escucharle decir entre gritos y jadeos mientras no dejo de apretarle las nalgas y de hundirme con profundidad en ella _"Makoto-senpai… Ah, sí… Makoto-senpai. ¡Más! ¡Makoto-senpai, Makoto-senpai…!"_

Me encanta la forma tan apasionada, loca y lujuriosa en la que pronuncia mi nombre mientras se muerde con perversión el labio inferior y yo me muevo dentro de ella.

Me hace sentir muy importante cuando me dice, después de mordérmelos, que los míos son los brazos más músculos y fuertes que jamás la hayan cogido.

Me excitan y me calientan sus caricias en el pecho. Hace que quiera corrérmele dentro y en grandes cantidades cuando se acerca a mi oído y me susurra con lentitud y dificultad, que le encanta. Que le fascina sentirse llena por mí…

Me gusta la suavidad y la calentura de su piel pero no creo que me pueda gustar más, que cogerla por detrás. Oh, si… Lo mejor que puede hacer un hombre como yo.

Mi especialidad es el nado hacia atrás, y por lo que parece, también se me da bien coger de esa manera. Cuando la hice venir después de apoyarla contra la pared de la ducha y de metérselo por… Yo diría… ¿Cuánto? ¿Unos diez minutos, tal vez? Creo que sí, pero bueno, el tiempo es lo menos ahora…

Luego de hacerla gritar fuertemente de frente, la levanté con facilidad (es que Gou-san no pesa casi nada) y quien se recostó en la pared esa vez fui yo. La cargué por las piernas y le pedí que se relajara. Pero lo que nunca me imaginé, es que le fuera entrar con tanta facilidad. Creo que como había acabado de correrse, estaba lo bastante dilatada como para recibirme en su calidad intimidad una vez más.

 _"_ _¡Ah, Makoto-senpai, más! ¡Más, te lo ruego! ¡Más!"_

Viendo sus pequeñas manos apoyadas en mis hombros mientras yo no dejaba de penetrarla en su sexo pero estando tras ella, no pude soportarlo más. Cuando después de quince minutos de estarle viendo el empapado cabello rojo, de sentir su calor sobre el mío y de escucharla gemir con agudos gritos mientras la levantaba y la subía con facilidad sobre mi duro pene, lo hice. Llegué al orgasmo al mismo tiempo que ella.

Y desde ese momento simplemente lo supe. Así es, creo que me he vuelto adicto a ella y a esa extraordinaria sensación que me hizo sentir cuando lo alcanzó por segunda vez.

Pero basta, ya es suficiente de recordar todo lo que me hizo y le hice. Tengo que ir a verla lo antes posible. Pero primero que nada, un baño.

Sí, tal vez un baño de agua helada me baje esta maldita erección.


End file.
